Previously, a preferred method of processing longer boards identified as having greater value when cut into two pieces in the planermill was to utilize a “skip-a-lug” system. Generally, this process utilized a separate outgoing transfer section downstream of the lug loader. This enabled a board located immediately behind the board identified as a piece to be cut-in-two piece to be momentarily held back at the transfer transition, to thereby create an empty lug space. This conventionally required additional floor space in the mill, which may not be available in some installations, and it also added significant cost to a system and further induced rapid acceleration and deceleration in the affected transfers, which could lead to material handling problems.
The linear planermill scanning system according to one aspect of the present invention permits determination of a cut-in-two solution for any board meeting the criteria of that solution prior to the board arriving at the lug loader, thereby creating the opportunity to identify the piece as a piece to be “cut-in-two”, and perform a lug inhibit operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient linear planermill layout which occupies a minimum footprint, which permits marking and identification of boards meeting a predetermined cut-in-two criteria and which permits a delayed passage of the board immediately following of the marked board on to a separate outgoing transfer section.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process whereby boards that are scanned and identified as having a greater value when cut into two pieces signals are marked by a device which applies an identification mark to one of the pieces of the board.
It is also an object to provide an optical identification mark recognition device such as a camera fixedly positioned near the terminal end of a backlog table to recognise the marked board.
It is also an object to provide a holdback hook or ducker arm positioned beneath a terminal end of a backlog table and which is activated to delay passage of the board immediately rearwardly of the marked board so that a transfer chain transporting the marked board may be sufficiently advanced that a clear lug space is created immediately behind the marked board before a following board is released.